


your voice is the worst alarm

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi being dramatic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: Daichi really hates getting out of bed. Whether Suga makes it easier or even more difficult is up to debate.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	your voice is the worst alarm

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write so I wrote some soft Daisuga.

Daichi was trapped in that sweet realm between sleeping and being awake. Like every morning, he intended to stay there as long as possible. He was not sure whether everything around him was still part of some wonderful dream or already reality and he was not about to test it. 

The pillow under his head felt just soft enough, the warmth of his blanket just cozy enough and his posture was arranged in that perfectly comfortable way that is only attainable through sleep.  
Truthfully, he would be fine with these things disappearing after he woke up. It surely would not be pleasant, but he could live with it.

What he was not ready to lose was the warm body pressed to his own, the soft hair tickling his nose and the gentle sound of another person's breathing. 

As luck would have it, the body stayed right next to him, even when the sun shining through the small window pulled him towards consciousness. Daichi still pulled him closer, just to be sure.

Daichi would not have minded just staying there for the rest of his life, but the man in front of him, who Daichi now remembered was his boyfriend, apparently had other plans. He turned around and looked at Daichi with his big, brown eyes.

“Daichi,” Koushi said. “Good morning.”  
He sounded way too awake and full of energy for Daichi's taste. He knew that voice too well. It was Koushi's 'we have to get out of bed and face the world' voice.

“No,” Daichi replied simply and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. 

“Wow, rude much,” Koushi complained, but still carded his fingers through Daichi's short hair gently. 

Daichi gave him no reaction except holding him a little tighter, hoping Koushi would take the hint and leave getting up for the far future.  
Koushi indulged him for an entirety of five minutes, lovingly petting his hair and pressing soft kisses to his head every now and then.

Still, Daichi remained stubborn and refused to show any more signs of not being asleep. 

Koushi sighed. “You leave me no choice.”  
Even though Daichi protested by attempting to grab at his boyfriend's pajama shirt, which really was one of his own old shirts, but he was not met with mercy.  
Ruthlessly, Koushi removed his hands from the shirt, removed the blanket and with it the soft cloud of warmness, standing up and leaving Daichi alone on the now suddenly much less cozy bed.

“You can stay in bed for a bit, I'll make breakfast.”, Koushi said as if it would make the groaning half-awake mess of a man lying in their shared bed feel any less abandoned.

Daichi moved into a sitting position. “Well now there's no point anymore,” the smile in his voice betraying his words.  
“Help me up?” He held his hand out hopefully.

“I know very well that you're just gonna pull me back down. You can't trick me anymore.”

“Worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was extremely short.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
